


Ashes Reflect Daylight

by ALC_Punk



Category: ATA Girl (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: Amelia is in the mess, reflecting on the recent business of the attack on the base.





	Ashes Reflect Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write reams of fic for this fandom, but I can't even think of a place to start without spoiling everyone immensely. Not to mention I've not done nearly enough research. That said, this radio drama was utterly brilliant and I highly recommend it if you've enjoyed things like Foyle's War, Restless, or Bomb Girls.

Mina was laughing again. So bloody carefree, so happy, so animated. It was sickening, Amelia decided. Her hands tightened as she sat at the table in the mess, listening to Mina and her jokes and her grating little titters as the others listened in awe. 

As though one pilot was the only ace in the bunch. As if there weren't the dead and dying a stone's throw away. The attack had leveled more than one building, and Mina was telling jokes.

As though.... as though...

Amelia took out her note-book and opened to a new page. _To My Dearest Jane..._


End file.
